Hakikewomoyousu fuan
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: El remolino en su estómago giró presuroso, sin embargo nada ascendió por el esófago, al contrario, éste se desvaneció por completo. Dejando un claro vacío que Haruka se encargó de llenar con un conjunto de caricias y besos que sabían a saba con un toque de manzana.


**H**_akikewomoyousu fua__**n**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rin!_

* * *

Se aferró con ambas manos, encorvando el cuerpo hacia adelante. Inhaló hondo y contuvo el reflejo nauseoso estrujándole las paredes del esófago. Se mantuvo quieto, pese a los temblores que le sacudían el cuerpo. Vino otro intento, más fuerte, por parte de su estómago y el bolo alimenticio golpeó duramente la epiglotis. Separó los labios por segundos pero terco volvió a cerrarlos. No iba a permitirlo, no. Arañó inútilmente el mármol. Intentó tragar sin conseguirlo. La segregación constante de saliva se le escurrió de la boca y el nervio vago volvió a agitarse.

Entre abrió los ojos, ubicando debajo de él la forma ovalada del lavamanos. Gimió: "_Ngh_", chirriando los dientes. Siendo terco en cada momento. No quería perder, no ante esa inexplicable tensión y al juego retorcido que su cuerpo y mente estaban llevando a cabo en ese instante. Sin embargo no duró lo suficiente, no lo que a él le hubiese gustado. Puesto que los escalofríos flagelándole y la insistencia de su interior por devolver terminaron ganándole. Abrió la boca dejando escapar una mezcla ácida, agria que ayer tuviera el aspecto de una ensalada frutal. Eso que se sirvió durante la merienda y que apenas si había logrado terminar. Jadeó ahogadamente y buscó mantenerse en pie. Pero no lo consiguió. Cuando menos acordó se encontraba en el suelo, recargado contra las puertas del tocador. Respirando agitado.

"...mierda"

Cerró los ojos, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano los labios enrojecidos. Arrullándose con el eco del acto, sin notar que al otro lado de la puerta, de pie en el pasillo, se encontraba Haruka escuchándolo.

* * *

Sobre la cama despierta encontrando las persianas entre corridas que dejan ver el cielo gris repleto de nubes tan densas que le bloquean el paso a la luz del sol. Alrededor del marco los ventanales muestran una delgada capa blanca formada a causa del contraste entre las temperaturas. Parpadea pesadamente y permanece, en esa posición de lado, observando el paisaje.

"Parece que va a llover", piensa al ver la forma en que el aire mece los tallos de las anémonas situadas afuera en el balcón. Justo ahora recuerda a su padre decir que las hijas del viento suelen regocijarse en estas temporadas cada vez que el agua se aproxima, anunciando con ello las lluvias invernales. Intenta dormir de nuevo al cerrar los ojos. Se siente sumamente agotado. Ayer, por la noche, las nauseas habían sido mucho más fuertes que las veces anteriores. Con hoy, cinco días habían pasado desde su regreso a Japón, y su estado no hacía más que empeorar. Ciertamente la semana entera que utilizó para preparar su regreso a casa estuvo presentando signos de mareos y nauseas pero sin llegar a devolver el estómago. Sin embargo eso cambió por completo cuando pisó suelo nipón. Era como si su cuerpo rechazara la tierra que lo había visto nacer y crecer. Y eso era anormal.

No supo cuánto tiempo más permaneció en cama, y fue hasta que un suave aroma a pescado voló hacia su olfato que se percató de las horas gastadas. Se sentó con dificultad, sintiendo caer una severa fatiga sobre él que le dio vueltas la cabeza. "_Ngh_, no otra vez", abrió la boca para tomar una bocanada de aire en un intento inútil por ganar estabilidad. Permaneció quieto hasta pasado varios minutos en los que intentó ponerse en pie.

Caminó en dirección a la cocina donde se topó con Haruka preparando el desayuno. Vestía su usual delantal y movía con destreza, aún mayor, el sartén.

"¿Saba otra vez?", preguntó apoyado contra el marco de la puerta en un gesto necesitado por no desvanecerse de nuevo. Pero Haru no le respondió, continuó friendo el pescado. Le miró fijamente antes de acercarse al comedor, rascándose la nunca, jalando pesadamente la silla y dejándose caer encima de esta. "¿Sabes?, variar de vez en cuando no está mal" Se lo dijo al tiempo en que le echaba un vistazo a su rededor. La decoración minimalista, la estantería repleta de libros de temas relacionados con el agua y vida marina, el orden y la sobriedad del departamento gritaban claramente Nanase Haruka. Y ello le hizo esbozar una sonrisa cansada.

"No me interesa", le oyó decir.

Y sin siquiera voltear a verle le respondió: "Ah, ¿es así?", en un tono tedioso.

Haruka sirvió la mesa, colocando ante él un plato de arroz blanco repleto de plátano, otro con puré de manzana y una pieza de pan tostado acompañados de un vaso con agua, que al verlos le desconcertaron por completo. Y le hicieron pensar en: "_BRAT diet?, what?!_"

"Oi, Haru", no pudo evitar enarcar la ceja con escepticismo y torcer la boca al ver el contenido de su desayuno.

"¿Uhm?", este ya sentado, centrado en devorar el filete de pescado dispuesto, solo gruñó.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?", golpeó la mesa con ambas palmas al mismo tiempo en que se levantó para inclinar el cuerpo hacia delante en un intento por lucir amenazante.

"Tu desayuno", pero no tuvo efecto alguno porque Haruka ni siquiera se estremeció o prestó atención a su reacción precipitada.

"¿Mi desa-, ¡olvídalo! ¡¿Qué crees que soy?! ¿Un viejo sin dientes?!", refunfuñando volvió a sentarse, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la cabeza a la derecha.

"Rin, deja de gritar. Estás haciendo un escándalo", la petición hecha era tan frustrante y más porque el sujeto frente a él seguía sin mirarle. Le hizo abochornarse al hacerle sentir como un total mocoso debido a sus respuestas aparentemente infantiles. Se tragó su orgullo y muy a su pesar comenzó a comerse lo servido.

Introdujo a la boca parte del puré de manzana y no pudo evitar decir entre dientes: "Que asco". Pero no porque el sabor fuese pésimo, si no que era demasiado dulce. Procuró no mirar en ningún instante a Haruka durante el desayuno pero cuando éste alzó la vista en dirección del reloj fijo en la pared no pudo evitar seguirlo atentamente.

"Es hora", le escuchó decir al tiempo en que se ponía de pie levantando los platos ya vacíos que enseguida depositó en el lavadero.

"¿Están preparándose para el mundial de natación?", lo imitó pero a diferencia de él no se había terminado ni siquiera la mitad de lo servido. Solo tomó el pan tostado y lo siguió hasta la entrada del apartamento donde se colocaba los zapatos deportivos.

"Aa", Haruka se levanto echándose la mochila al hombro y mirándolo directamente por primera vez en el día.

Rin permaneció quieto admirando su reflejo en esos ojos zarcos antes de preguntar: "¿Puedo ir contigo?"

La respuesta tardó en llegar porque igual que él, Haruka se hallaba admirando el fuego rojo llameando en sus ojos: "Como quieras"

Mordió el pan intentando con ello ocultar la enorme sonrisa que se le formó

* * *

La universidad en la que Haruka había decidido ingresar contaba con instalaciones pertinentes que le permitieran desarrollar sus habilidades como nadador. La alberca cumplía el tamaño idóneo para competencias nacionales e incluso internacionales. El auditorio cerrado le daba la oportunidad de incluso practicar en esta época del año, donde las altas temperaturas le impedían a la mayoría de los deportistas que no estaban dentro del sector invernal desarrollarse apropiadamente.

Aún cuando las condiciones resultaban idóneas para continuar con el entrenamiento no había prácticamente nadie en el lugar. Solo ellos dos, y quizá, el personal de mantenimiento.

"¿Makoto no suele acompañarte?", dejó escapar mientras checaba atentamente el domo entretejido por lo que parecían ser hexágonos los cuales le daba el aspecto de una colmena.

"Sus clases empiezan antes que las mías. Pero por las tardes, sí tiene tiempo, viene a verme", Haruka comenzó a calentar cerca de la piscina. Haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento. Su flexibilidad seguía siendo bastante buena, tan buena como al de él. Lo dejó hacer y él aprovechó para terminar de darle un vistazo al auditorio. Los altos muros, el olor a cloro, la humedad del ambiente y los carriles dispuestos le hicieron sentirse ansioso. Los deseos de nadar le llegaron pero así como lo hicieron se esfumaron. No estaba bien, no del todo. La palidez en su piel seguía allí, y las ojeras le enmarcaban la mirada rojiza de una manera extraña. Haruka debió notarlo porque en la mañana lo servido era una dieta común para personas con nauseas constantes. Por ello intentó terminarlo pero su estómago se había llenado casi de inmediato y con el temor a devolver prefirió dejarlo prácticamente todo.

El sonido de algo chocando contra el agua le hizo volverse a la alberca. No le sorprendió, en lo absoluto, encontrar a Haruka nadando de crawl. La gracia de sus movimientos, la delicadeza y la rapidez innata le abstrajeron por completo. Sentándose al borde de la alberca observó atento el espectáculo.

Existían pocas cosas en su vida de las que estaba seguro jamás podría hartarse, y entre ellas se hallaba el nado de Nanase. Siempre que lo veía una energía descontrolada le inundaba al igual que los deseos por avanzar y los sueños que tanto intentaba traer a la realidad. Todo ello cobraba fuerza y le impulsaba a continuar. A dar lo mejor de sí. Por ello mientras Haruka siguiera caminando, él lo haría por igual.

Se quitó los tenis e introdujo los pies al agua. Cuando Haruka llegó a su lado se detuvo a un par de centímetros de él, lo suficiente para que las ondas formadas por el movimiento de sus piernas apenas si lo alcanzaran.

"Cada vez que te veo no puedo evitar sentirme excitado", se lo confesó con una sonrisa dulce, radiante y las mejillas sonrojadas. Haru en cambio cerró los puños inconscientemente, manteniendo la seriedad en el rostro esperando a lo que tuviera que agregar. Durante su inspección se topó con una manta colgada en los balcones del auditorio con la leyenda que decía: _De camino hacia el mundial de natación_, en el club de su universidad había algo parecido, pero con un enfoque más rebelde y alegre. Alzó la mano, señalando con el índice en dirección de la manta y dijo: "Yo también iré, estaré allí", con seguridad, incendiando el rojizo de sus iris, y lanzando una flecha hacia el cielo tristemente nublado. "Esperando por tí, Haru"

No apartó la mirada del cartel, ni un segundo, y fue allí que entendió el por qué de su situación. Era estrés, los nervios y la inseguridad acumulada. Porque tenía miedo, miedo de que lo dicho no se cumpliera, que ocurrieran cosas que no le permitieran llegar hasta ese sitio exclusivo de los dos. La frente se le rompió, los labios le temblaron y l sonrisa se le apagó. ¿Así que se trataba de ello?, ¿era tan débil como para haber llegado a ese estado?, ¿qué pensaría Haru si le dijera que cada noche se levantaba atemorizado de ser dejado atrás, de nuevo? Oprimió los párpados, bajó la mano y dejó de mover los pies.

Ante la sagaz mirada de Haruka.

"Rin", su nombre proveniente de esos labios le abstrajeron de sus pesimistas pensamientos.

"Perdón, ¿decías algo?", trató de mantener un semblante neutro, tranquilo, pero solo uno lleno de tristeza le salió. Haruka frunció el ceño y Rin no se dio cuenta.

"Sobre lo de anoche", pero sí de lo que le siguió después. Desde luego que lo había notado, era imposible no hacerlo, y no solo el desayuno especial era prueba de ello, sino que también las consideraciones al dormir, por la mañana, el baño limpio y perfumado, medicamentos apropiados dispuestos en el buró de lado y bebidas energéticas por doquier. "Rin tu", Haruka bajó la cabeza lo suficiente para que el fleco oscuro le ocultara la mirada. Pero el gesto no duró mucho puesto que de enseguida volvió a alzarla y preguntar: "¿Estás embarazado?", con tal estoicismo que Rin no supo cómo reaccionar.

Se quedó callado. Lo suficiente para entrever la verdadera intención de esa pregunta, pero la determinación en el rostro de Haruka no le permitió concluir otra cosa que no fuera una reverenda estupidez.

Sacó el pie derecho del agua para empujarle la cara en un gesto irritado y con el cual le restaba importancia a la pregunta. "Tanta agua acaba de matar las últimas neuronas de ese pequeño cerebro de pez que tienes"

Y Haruka lo apartó con el revés de su mano, murmurando: "No es pequeño", y sin negar el otro insulto que iba en ese comentario.

"Creo que es hora de irnos. Ya es tarde", trató levantarse pero no lo consiguió, no cuando Haru lo tenía sujeto del tobillo derecho. "¿Qué estás haciendo?", enarcó la ceja de forma inquisitiva.

"Ven", la determinación pintada en esas pupilas le volvieron a retar, pero aunque la idea no sonaba nada mal no iba preparado. Sí, pensó en llevar su traje, incluso vestirlo debajo de sus ropas, sin embargo su situación no era precisamente la mejor. Los constantes mareos le habían hecho perder peso y las energías prácticamente solo alcanzaban a mantenerlo erguido y no desfallecer sí le daba por caminar únicamente distancias cortas. Por ello se negó rotundamente contestando: "Olvídalo"

"Quiero nadar contigo", pero éste le rogó, de forma peculiar, porque daba más la impresión de estar ordenándole que haciendo una petición en sí.

"Pero yo no", no le convencieron sus palabras, ni un poco. Así pues tiró del pie para zafarse del amarre pero Haruka no tenía como propósito alguno el dejarle ir. Aferraba tercamente la mano a su tobillo que le dificultaba el poder resistirse con propiedad. Pero pese a ello luchó por igual, tanto, que el mareo se le vino de sorpresa; la palidez le dio un aspecto transparente y los labios grana resaltaron. Cada mechón rojizo y el ébano en las pestañas no hicieron otra cosa que acentuar su aspecto frágil, enfermo, y solo ante esto Haruka por fin cedió. Dejándole ir con sumo cuidado. "...lo siento", no alcanzó a escucharle sus disculpas debido a la baja presión que distorsionó su sentido auditivo. Todo se oía distante. Se echó hacia atrás, recostándose con los pies aún dentro del agua.

Tampoco se percató del momento en que Haruka salió de la alberca ni cuando éste se colocó detrás de su cabeza, doblando el cuerpo hacia delante, lo suficiente, como para mantener una distancia prudente entre su rostro y el de él. "¿Estás bien?", a pesar de que estaba tan cerca la voz la percibió débil, queda. E ignoró por completo las gotas de agua cayendo en su cabeza.

"Nn", con el brazo cubriéndole la mirada en un gesto de pesadez, entreabrió la boca dejando escapar su contestación un tanto gutural. Y ello revolucionó el interior de Haru.

"Rin"

"¿Mm?"

"Ten a mis hi—", apartó el brazo de sus ojos para cubrirle la boca a Haru y cortarle las absurdas palabras a esa irracional petición. Se sentó, con trabas, apoyando el codo izquierdo en el suelo.

"Deja de pedir imposibles. _Geez_, ¿en serio, qué tienes allí dentro?", suspiró, cansado, todavía sintiéndose fatal. Deseando que pasara pronto el vértigo. Pero éste no hizo más que empeorar cuando a Haruka le dio por enredar los dedos con los suyos y besar la piel de su mano.

"A Rin, solo a él y nada más", no le dio oportunidad de siquiera reaccionar a su confesión, mucho menos a lo que le siguió después. Un beso enérgico, agresivo y la lengua de Haru sometiendo la suya. El remolino en su estómago giró presuroso, sin embargo nada ascendió por el esófago, al contrario, éste se desvaneció por completo. Dejando un claro vacío que Haruka se encargó de llenar con un conjunto de caricias y besos que sabían a saba con un toque de manzana.

* * *

**N/A **Antes de que acabe Febrero, sí puedo, haré otra historia en honor al cumpleaños de Rin. Lo juro.


End file.
